Wolfstorm's Faith
by Shadowdawn16
Summary: Wolfstorm also known as Mark is a warrior through and through but he is a youtuber yet when a argument happens and he goes back to the Clans. Can his friends, family and mates find out the truth in his past and save him or will they never realize and be too late to save the warrior?
1. Chapter 1

He never expected to end up fighting for his former home with cats from all the Clans but now facing a large dark grey and white tom with dark amber eyes and a yellow she-cat with black stripes it made him wonder if it was worth it. _will my friends even come to help? probably not due to the argument_ , thought Mark while his eyes remain locked on the two cats before the two attacked him. Teeth sank into his neck and claws dug into his shoulders as the she-cat jumped onto his back and he could feel teeth on his tail so he twisted and sank his teeth into one of the she-cat's front legs and pulled resulting in the three of them falling to the floor. Quickly jumping up he scratched the she-cat's chest then attacked the tom throat only to be knocked away. Standing up he narrowed his eyes to see that the she-cat had gotten up and knocked him off the other tom. Mark growled low in his throat even as blood poured from his injuries. a hiss from beside him made him want to purr because his darker half had come out to help. "Mark that she-cat is Bee and the tom is Thistleclaw", whispered Dark into Mark's ear.

Wade, Jack, Felix, Bob, Tyler, Aaron, Shane and Nate felt their hearts beat fast as they ran through the forest while following the sound of yowls and screeches. The letters that had been sent to all of them with all exact copies had made them travel to a fucking forest to find a certain tom to come home. The scene they came across filled with horror, fear and dread. Bodies of cats were laying everywhere with more cats fighting and blood soaking the ground. _just like the badgers attack and the fight against Mudclaw only worse,_ thought Wade. "where is Merk?, asked Aaron his dark cream fur bristling and amber eyes wide. Closing his eyes Wade sniffed the air and unsheathed his claws. _where are you Mark?_ , wondered Wade.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade padded through the forest feeling curious at what or who might be in there and paused because he could feel eyes on him but no matter where he looked around there was no one. His neck fur stood up at the absolute silence in the forest but to his shock a voice meowed, "I wouldn't go further unless you want to be killed kittypet". Twitching his left ear Wade looked up to a tree on his right and saw laying on a branch with a amused look on his face was a tom. He saw that the tom has tortoiseshell and white fur, bright gold eyes, three scars on a shoulder and a fluffy tail.  
"why would I be killed? who are you?", meowed Wade relaxing when he saw that the tortoiseshell and white cat meant no harm yet he stayed at the spot. The strange cat's tail twitched.  
"If you went any further than you would've encountered ShadowClan who hates kittypets or you would've encountered RiverClan who hates rouges, loners or any intruders. Further along is WindClan who would've chased you all the way back to your home and ThunderClan who would probably invite you to stay or chase you off. You would've encountered ShadowClan first though", explained the strange cat his gold eyes blinking. Wade tilted his head then turned around to leave when he stopped and turned to look at the tortoiseshell and white cat who was surprisingly still there.  
"who are you?", he asked hoping for the answer.  
"Wolfpaw", meowed the tortoiseshell and white cat standing up on the branch. Wade hesitated in leaving.  
"could you...could we meet again?", mewed Wade wanting to learn about the forest life and Wolfpaw who was silently sitting on the branch. Wolfpaw reluctantly agreed then Wade ran back to his housefolk.

They began meeting silently often going to different areas so they wouldn't be caught and Wade learned about Wolfpaw, Clan life, hunting and the history. One day however his housefolk lock him inside making him miss meeting Wolfpaw and the next day he wasn't allowed to see Wolfpaw again. The next morning as soon as the door opened Wade ran out ignoring the yowls of his housefolk. Jumping over the gate he ran all the way to where he first met Wolfpaw but found the wild cat nowhere to be seen or any scent was found. Suddenly out of nowhere Wade was knocked over onto his back and found himself looking into familiar gold eyes.  
"Wolfpaw? I'm sorry for not meeting you. My housefolk locked me inside", mewed Wade seeing the anger in the bright eyes. The anger slowly faded from the gold eyes and the tom got off so Wade could get up. The light brown tabby noticed how his friend look completely now. The tortoiseshell and white tom was more skinny than ever, the fur was dull and ribs could be seen. His heart broke at the sight of his friend looking all fur and bones. "I want to introduce you to someone Wolfpaw. He's a friend of mine and he's also a kittypet but you'll like him!", meowed Wade hoping to cheer his friend up. Wolfpaw's ear twitched.  
"alright. lead the way", said the black tom following the light brown tabby out of the forest and into the Twolegplace as Wolfpaw called it. They went past the fences and arrived through a gap into a yard. Wade told Wolfpaw to stay there while he went to get his other friend before going through the flap. He came back out followed by a dark grey tom with amber eyes and a purple collar.


End file.
